


Субординация

by LadyHella



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHella/pseuds/LadyHella
Summary: Далеко не всем нравятся турианцы и их роль в спасении Галактики





	Субординация

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: даб-кон, связывание, насилие, наркотики

— Что, очнулся?

Гаррус попытался осмотреться, но вокруг было темно, словно он ослеп. Поддавшись внезапной панике, Вакариан дернул головой и с облегчением понял, что глаза просто закрыты тугой повязкой.

— Что… где я?

— Ты у себя дома, — равнодушно сообщил ему чей-то голос. Мужчина, кажется, хотя все человеческие голоса казались турианцам почти одинаковыми. — И под арестом. Ты же помнишь, что натворил?

Гаррус попытался сорвать повязку и обнаружил, что не может пошевелиться — руки и ноги оказались накрепко связаны. Он осклабился молча, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, но на ум ничего не приходило. Последним, что он помнил, был укол в шею сзади, но предыдущие события — черный провал.

— Отпусти меня, — потребовал турианец, надеясь, что его голос звучит угрожающе. — Что тут вообще происходит?

— Я бы с радостью, приятель, но у меня на тебя заказ. — Кровать или то, на чем Гаррус лежал, покачнулась, когда человек уселся справа, коснувшись бедра пленника. Вакариан дернулся и сердито показал зубы. Обычно этого было достаточно, чтобы неуютно стало даже крогану, но человек отреагировал смешком.

— Кто-то очень недоволен тобой, Вакариан. Кого-то ты сильно разозлил.

Гаррус собирался послать этого типа в задницу к его нанимателю, но человек неожиданно ласково почесал турианцу шею. Вакариана бросило в жар. Кем бы ни был этот парень, он отлично знал, как обращаться с турианцами. Рука человека, между тем, сместилась к центру шеи, прошлась до подбородка и обратно, потом ногти царапнули грудь — и Гаррус, с трудом сдержав стон, дернул мандибулами.

— Шепард…

Человек хмыкнул.

— Он не спасет тебя, Вакариан. Видишь, в чем опасность домашнего ареста? Никто не охраняет тебя так строго, как в камере. Никто не придет тебе на помощь. — Человек добрался до чувствительной кожи между пластинами на груди и животе и рассмеялся, когда турианец с отвращением отпрянул. — Не дергайся. Никуда ты не денешься.

Гаррус понял, что тот не шутит, и ему стало очень неуютно, несмотря на жар, продолжавший разливаться по венам. Турианец чувствовал возбуждение, которое в такой обстановке никак не могло быть вызвано естественными причинами. Прикосновения чужих рук внезапно показались ему почти приятными.

— Ублюдок, — простонал Вакариан, извиваясь в своих путах и уже не понимая, пытается ли он сбросить руку или, наоборот, прижаться к ней.

Хлесткая пощечина застала его врасплох — травмированную когда-то половину лица ожгло свежей болью.

— Еще раз откроешь свою пасть… — процедил человек, хватая турианица за мандибулу и сжимая, пока Вакариан не зашипел. — Все понял?

Гаррус простонал что-то невнятное. Он понял прежде всего то, что, какой бы дрянью его ни накачали, о достойном сопротивлении можно забыть.

Его мучитель, тем не менее, удовлетворился ответом. Он устроился между раздвинутых ног турианца и положил руки ему на бедра, большими пальцами с силой раздвигая и без того приоткрытые увлажненные паховые пластины. Гаррус издал звук, похожий на вскрик и стон одновременно. Нарочитая грубость отравляла разум ядом возбуждения, и турианец только застонал беспомощно, когда чужая рука обхватила член, высвобождая его окончательно из-под пластин. Но человеку и этого показалось мало. Он неторопливо натянул на член турианца прохладный от смазки презерватив и взял его в рот. Контраст между холодом и влажным жаром оказался таким резким, что Гаррус дернулся назад, вжимаясь бедрами в кровать в напрасной попытке отодвинуться. Турианец всегда считал себя молчаливым любовником, поэтому не сразу понял, что крики, перемежающиеся стонами и рычанием, издает он сам.

Неизвестно, как, но его мучитель прекрасно понял, что турианец скоро кончит, и отстранился, выпустив член со влажным звуком. Гаррус остался лежать в темноте, хватая ртом воздух и слушая шуршание одежды; думать о том, что будет дальше, было просто невыносимо. Турианцу казалось, что он сейчас умрет или сгорит заживо — наркотики сделали свое дело, и Гаррусу было уже все равно, с кем и как. Тянущиеся мгновения казались пыткой, и в какой-то момент турианец в панике подумал, что обещанная расправа как раз в этом и заключалась: накачать его афродизиаками и оставить изнывающим от желания.

Вакариан открыл было рот, чтобы окликнуть своего мучителя, но тут кровать снова покачнулась, колени человека сжали бока турианца, а сам он… Гаррус громко застонал, когда понял, что человек насаживается на его член — так мучительно медленно, что движение приносило скорее боль, чем облегчение. 

Физически турианец был снизу, формально — сверху, но Гаррус словно почувствовал гадкий привкус на языке оттого, что его используют самым унизительным образом. Но в этот самый момент человек резко двинул бедрами вперед раз, другой, и Гаррус задохнулся. Теперь они стонали вдвоем, временами в унисон, а временами человек матерился, норовя наклониться и укусить турианца за мандибулу. Тот в ответ только ошалело мотал головой.

— Шепар-рд…

— Все думаешь о нем? — выдохнул человек со смешком. — Представляешь его на моем месте, а? Гадаешь, не прихватил ли я камеру, чтобы разослать потом запись по всем архивам с личной копией коммандеру? А может быть, это Шепард был недоволен тобой? Что, если он сейчас сидит и смотрит, как ты извиваешься подо мной, словно последняя шлюха, и…

Грязные разговоры довершили начатое. Гаррус кончил, содрогаясь снова и снова, а человек продолжал насаживаться на его член, пока не брызнул горячим на живот турианца и не повалился сверху, прижав всем весом. Тяжело дышащий Гаррус отстраненно подумал, что мог бы с легкостью убить человека прямо сейчас. Достаточно только повернуть голову и рвануть зубами трепыхающуюся пульсом артерию на шее. Человек, не подозревая о кровожадных замыслах турианца, лениво поцеловал Гарруса в досадливо дернувшийся нос и снял повязку с глаз Вакариана. Гаррус зажмурился от яркого света и со вздохом, насколько позволили путы, потянулся, едва не скинув с себя разомлевшего Шепарда.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — проворчал, наконец, турианец, не желая признаваться, что ему понравилось — и даже слишком. — Я постараюсь больше не спорить с тобой во время операций. Теперь-то можно меня развязать?!


End file.
